1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to holding and transport devices for holding lenses during transport and storage such as from the point of manufacture to the point of usage and to facilitate inspection and access.
2. General background
In the field of eye surgery, there are two types of eye lens implants, intracorneal and intraocular implants. In each of these a small lens is implanted into the eye in the cornea or in or adjacent the iris. The lenses are very small such as in the case of intracorneal lenses in the range from 1 mm to 4 mm in diameter and in the case of intraocular lenses in the range from 4 mm to 8 mm in diameter. From the point of manufacture to implantation the lens has to be carefully maintained in some kind of container. During the operations from manufacture, shipment and storage to implantation, handling of the lens can be detrimental and risky to the lens itself and is inconvenient for handling such small items. There is a need to reduce any transfer of the lens from one environment to another and to allow access to the lens for testing and for use with the minimum of actual handling of the lens.